In a compression unit for compressing refrigerant in a refrigerant compressor, slide members (such as vanes and pistons) are used for compressing refrigerant. A refrigerant compressor disclosed in PLT 1 listed below is known as one that improves anti-wear characteristics of its slide members.
The slide members (vanes) in the refrigerant compressor disclosed in the PLT 1 is constructed by forming a nitrided layer on a surface of a base member (core material), then hardening the base member, and further forming an intermediate layer and a single-layered or double-layered amorphous carbon layer(s) thereon. In a case where two of the amorphous carbon layers are formed, a lower layer (on a side of the base member) is made as a hydrogen-containing amorphous carbon layer and an upper layer is made as a metal-containing amorphous carbon layer.